


The Bedroom Is This Way

by quagsirechannel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day full of high tensions, Hotch visits Reid at his apartment to relieve some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bedroom Is This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote circa 2010. It was intended to be part of something longer that I never got around to finishing. It's short, doesn't make much sense, and is basically just porn and onomatopoeia, but I want everything I've written to be in one place, so here it is.

Spencer was sitting in his one bedroom apartment, reading a book that he would be finished in 14 minutes, when suddenly there came a desperate knock on his door.

"Coming!" he yelled. Spencer didn't usually have visitors, but the Complex mailman wasn't exactly bright, so letters were always ending up in the wrong mailbox. He assumed that one of his neighbors was just dropping off mail again, so he thought nothing of the knock.

He was surprised to see a drunken, disheveled Hotch standing on his welcome mat.

"Hotch! Oh my God, are you o-" his words were stopped by the older man's lips locking with his. The kiss was sloppy, Hotch's tongue lazily seeking entrance into the Doctor's mouth, and Spencer hesitant to allow such entrance. It had been a weird day; Strauss was with the team because Hotch and Emily both decided to quit at the same time, then they both magically showed up in the nick of time to save the day when Strauss couldn't handle herself anymore. Then there was the whole "Gideon mysteriously disappearing with only his only explanation being a letter addressed to Reid" thing. Every member of the team was on edge. Everyone was confused and exhausted, so Spencer could understand the drinking. But the kissing? That was an entirely different can of worms.

But he couldn't say he didn't like the surprise. He'd always had a bit of a man-crush on his boss; who didn't? Hotch was cool, smart, caring, and good looking to boot. Everyone in the BAU had a crush on Hotch in their own way. Spencer assured himself that this was okay, thinking that it could be worse. It could have been his creepy, 40 year old balding neighbor with all the pet birds. But it wasn't. It was Hotch. So it was okay.

Spencer finally closed his eyes and gave into the older man's desperate tongue. His head began to spin a bit, and he wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck. Their tongues danced around each other until Hotch titled his head to suck below Spencer's earlobe.

"Ah...Hotch." He pushed away and grabbed his drunken boss' hands. "The bedroom is this way..."

Spencer blushed. That was way more forward than he'd ever been in his life. But he wanted it, needed it, and he knew that if he didn't say it right then, one of two bad things would happen. Either Spencer would start to think too much and chicken out, or Hotch would wake up from his drunken stupor, apologize gentlemanly, and excuse himself. Spencer didn't want either of those. What he wanted was to feel his boss on him. In him.

Spencer guided Hotch down the hall to his room and shut the door. Almost instantly, the two latched lips again and began simultaneously peeling each other's clothes off. When Spencer was completely exposed, Hotch pushed him down onto the bed. He kneeled down and spread the boy's legs so he could park his head between them.

Spencer hissed through his teeth as Hotch slid his mouth over the erect member. Spencer bucked his hips involuntarily, causing his boss to chock a bit, but the older man kept going. He bobbed his head up and down, slow at first and gradually gaining speed.

"Ah-Hotch...Nnn, Hotch, I'm gonna..."

"Don't come," Hotch said as he stood up. It was the first thing he'd said all night. He climbed on top of the boy and laid kissed and soft bites all down his chest. He sat up momentarily to spit on his fingers, and then gently inserted one into Spencer's tight hole.

"Annmmph!" Spencer tried to yell out, but was muffled by Hotch diving in for another deep kiss. He slowly moved his finger in and out of the young Doctor before squeezing another one in and scissoring. Hotch may have been drunk, but he was just coherent enough to know that he didn't want to hurt Spencer, and that'd he'd need to make sure he was good and stretched before taking the plunge.

Hotch barely managed to get a third finger in before he asked in a low, husky voice, "Are you ready?"

Spencer looked up at the older man with lust filled eyes. Then he squeezed them shut and gasped.

"Y...yes."

Hotch exhaled, then lubricated his manhood with saliva. It really wasn't the best lubricant, but it would have to do. He pulled out his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against the warm entrance. He very slowly pushed himself in, Spencer letting out a long moan the whole way, until he was completely buried within the boy. He paused for a moment, then pulled out half way and repeated to process.

This feeling was so strange to Spencer. It hurt, but it was the best pain he'd ever felt. He could feel himself pulsing around Hotch's length, stretching with each push, and he loved it.

When Hotch manage to find the right angle to hit Spencer's sensitive prostate, he became incredibly vocal.

"Oh fuck! Oh...Oh God...Oh yes, Hotch, oh God...Ffu...Ah-ah-ah-AH!"

Spencer came hard, shooting ribbons of spunk against Hotch's torso. That, in combination with one final thrust, sent him over the edge. He finished deep within the boy, and shortly collapsed next to him.

When Spencer finally calmed down, he noticed Hotch had already fallen asleep. The Doctor felt sticky and sweaty, so he decided to take a quick shower. While washing off, his mind raced about a million different things.

Spencer threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt when he was done in the shower. He may have just given himself to Hotch, but he still wasn't quite comfortable with the idea of sleeping naked next to someone. He crawled back into his bed and stared serenely at the sleeping man. He leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"...Haley..."

Spencer pulled back. He felt hurt, sad, heartbroken almost. But he brushed it off by shaking his head, and he curled up next to his boss' chest. Because right now, he didn't care about Haley. He didn't care that Hotch was married, and that he'd go back to his perfect life in the morning, forgetting all about the night they'd just shared. Right now, all he cared about was being close to this man.


End file.
